Tales of Hetalia
by ArtisticAnimeLover
Summary: Tales of Hetalia is about loads of dark fanfics I have created arcs will maybe be used in this.


**This fanfic is serious and dark Hetalia, First off I do not own hetalia (I want to though). Secondly I will reference different cartoons and I don't mean crossovers. Thirdly This fanfic isn't about romance (maybe when we get into the story). Fourthly this might not follow history. Lastly I'm using google translate so this will not be exactly what their saying.**

 _-Text here-_ **This means talking to themselves, Dreams, Flashbacks.**

 **-Text here- This means translations, serious text and maybe me**

 **2,479 words**

* * *

Chapter 1 - America's odd day

 _The starry night sky grew heavy upon the sheet of black as the boisterous shrieking cracked through the abundant mist, giving off an enlightening spark that could blind even the darkness. A women stood emotionless, on top of a rocky cliff that over hanged the lushes forest. She gradually lifted her pale, fragile hand and pointed her demanding finger at a lifeless body that twitched ever so often._

 _The tanned embodiment slowly dragged her hands across the fertile soil to her chest and pushed up, her facial expression changed instantly as her face scrunched. grunts and groans of pain coursed through her body. ''_ _Est serior. Vale..._ _ **(It's too late... sorry...)**_ _'' The tip of her finger started to glow a crimson black._

 _Instantly the tanned girl stood up, her raven hair fell down from her shoulders and touched her feet. She raised her arms to her chest and stuck her elbows out making her hands pointed up. A small yellow globe appeared right in the middle of her chest._

 _The globe suddenly grew bigger and bigger and bigger until it touched the girls soft fingers, spurts sparks occasionally busted out. The women on the cliff started to speed up her next move as the crimson light grew enormous. Chanting started to grow louder and louder and louder until the last verse appeared_

 _''call the darkness up to me_  
 _from deepest depths of earth and sea_  
 _from blackest night I pledge our souls_  
 _crush our hearts_  
 _to summon forth the deadly power_  
 _to see our hearts and souls devoured.''_

 _Light yellow completely infiltrated the atmosphere all you could see was the two girls staring at each other and a purple crystal heart in the middle of them, hovering. ''_ _Paenitet... **(I'm sorry)**_ _'' A single tear fell down her cheek as the crystal heart absorbed both of them, then cracked. The colour became dull and everything went black._

* * *

It was a normal day in the quarries of America. Alfred was digging away like a dog looking for his lost bone. It's general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts.

 _Why did my boss make me do this? I could be playing games!_ America thought, aggravated. For 3 hours now Alfred was mining his day away because his boss urged him to, apparently they didn't have very many workers in the mine so obviously, Alfred being strong and all, the president asked him first.

His grey, iron pickaxe repeatedly stabbed the ragged stone that stuck out of the mossy wall, he felt compelled to it as it looked different from all the rest, the more he jabbed it the more the sound of his pickaxe would lighten. Eventually a crack engraved into the stone.

gradually the crack moved up the rock and the whole wall collapsed revealing a long path leading to a dead end. _wow. I wasted my time for nothing..._ America sighed and twirled his head around but then America spotted a light from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned around, his eyes like saucers, and enhanced down the path.

small, loose stones littered the floor causing him to trip every so often as he got closer to the occasional light that burnt his eyes. He shone the beam of his handy torch ahead and a mineral came into view.

It was like a crystal but oddly shaped, it was a heart but only a piece of it, cracked through the middle. ''Well I'm taking this home...?'' Alfred mumbled to himself.

 **('Too lazy' time-skip)**

When he arrived at his apartment in New York, he stuck his strong hand into his soft pocket and removed the heart piece that was fixed perfectly into his trousers, he perched his butt into his cotton sofa and began to caress the crystal.

''Wow, I'm going to show this to the others and make them jealous,'' He softly laughed ''I can't wait to see England's face.'' America observed the stone by moving it around his fingers, He finally noticed the blue spec that was in the middle of the crystal. Not thinking at all, he rubbed it.

The blue spec absorbed the crystal leaving no transparent patches behind. It lit up and levitated above the dining table, America had no time to react as the crystal melted and formed into a human like body.

The girl's skin was a lushes tan colour that had not even a spot of light pale that was mixed in, her beautiful strands of raven hair fell smoothly amongst her delicate spine. Her white dress waved with the comforting wind, her tassles blown down. The girl just sat on her knees on the table.

Instantly, America crept in the direction of the girl making his feet kiss the floor slowly. His hand hovered near her spine, regretting his decision, he placed his hand on her shoulder. It was soft.

The girl turned around and smacked Alfred in his face, she shrieked like a mouse being stepped on. Her body twirled and jerked as she fell. The wind in her face made it impossible to breathe, she looked like she was suffocating before she hit the floor below.

''Wow dude, calm down'' her brain had shut down. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see. Trapped in her own psychosis, a living nightmare.

''Where are my?'' ''In the heroes crib!'' _What does he mean by that?_ The girl thought while raising her eyebrow, Alfred pressed his soft hand on her head, she instinctively smacked his wrist and bashed her foot into his rib.

''Calm down, jeez'' He caressed his bruised bone, which gave him a sting here and there, ''It's not everyday a girl emerges from a crystal, is this one of Britain's tricks?'' The girl grasped a pillow, holding it tightly on her chest, dragging her knees into her body. ''Who's Britain?'' she mumbled

''I MEAN ARUTHUR!'' The girls eyes shrink. There was a pause for five seconds, after, the tension from his shoulders eased and a sigh escaped his mouth, _that was a relief. I forgot the whole 'secret country personification' thing..._

''Anyway, Arthur is a friend of mine. He likes to play tricks on me,'' The fragile body lifts off the ground. ''He doesn't seem like a very nice person...'' Alfred looks down at his mixed coloured bruise, the sound of scrunching of his grip was heard. He looked crust fallen. _How does he go from enthusiastic to down right depressed._

beeping echoed throughout the room like a hurricane. Alfred snapped back to reality and immediately panicked. ''OH ON OH ON OH ON. THIS ISN'T COOL DUDE!'' He began scurrying through all his draws, Occasionally throwing layers of clothes onto the floor.

''What's going on?'' The girl didn't notice that the words escaped her mouth. He instantly stripped making the girl uncomfortable, leaving behind only his boxers, he added on a tan uniform and a bomber jacket that had a fifty on the back.

''I have a conference meeting!'' He hooked the silver key from the counter and ran out the door. ''WAIT!'' The tan girl shrieked. _Dammit!_

* * *

 _Dammit! That girl made me late. Not cool!_ Two massive, planked doors occupied his vision. He placed both of his hands on the wooden door handles as well as thrust until the doors weren't in his view.

All he could see was an oval table with six... No seven people populating all of the seats except one. ''AMERICA, VHY ARE YOU LATE?!'' The shouting was a violence in the air. ''well it's a long story dude. I don't really want to explain it.'' he scratched the back of his head. Germany sighed and didn't say anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile, the raven hair was thinking of ways to get out of this hell hole. This self proclaimed 'Heroes crib' only has food and messy stuff. After becoming hysterical she ended up in a bedroom, it was very patriotic. walls of red,white and blue absorbed the room.

In the corner of her eye she caught a glance of a window that was open. _''_ YES!'' She pushed the window until it was wide for her then she sprinted to the other side of the room. Getting ready she created a stance and at that moment she jumped landing in a metal box full of rubbish.

''Maybe that wasn't a good idea..'' She took hold of the uneven metal rim, including stepping on all the rubbish that she regretted jumping into, and gradually dragged her whole embodiment apart from the debris. Her feet finally touched the ground. She patted down her dress then swiftly twisted around.

Her eyes instantly turned in saucers as the scene in front of her was unbelievable. Tall buildings in an exact grid pattern. Ubiquitous high-rised constructions were smudged by the smog filled sky, no sunlight, no birds. Machines raced between red lights stubbornly flickering in grey.

''What the hell is this place...'' She hesitantly stepped back. Her body knocked into another ''watch where your going lady!'' A pale man paused then kept walking, which gave her a shocked look, _I need to get out of here!_

She advanced down the smooth stone path, irregularly bumping into people and getting bellowed at, she eventually found herself at a forestry area. Animals with heads smaller than their neck. They stand in their harnesses of thick leather, tethered by the kind of rope you could moor a yacht with. They had razor teeth and retractable claws.

She leaned her tanned body against a dark oak tree then gradually dragged it down the tree, her palms were deep into her face. _Where am I?_

* * *

 _I hope the girl's alright. This is so boring!_ It's been five hours since the G8 meeting started and already their was fighting between the countries... _Kinda..._ England and France were bickering. Italy was hugging Germany's leg. Canada was doing nothing. China was really triggered, _someone probably said something racist._ Russia was observing. And finally Japan was walking over to America.

''Are you alright America-san? You're very disturbed,'' his voice was like a kitten, soft and cute. ''I'm alright dude.'' Nervousness infected his blood stream and sent a single tear of sweat down his face. Japan didn't think much about it thankfully for America.

''Well remember America-san I'm staying at your place again,'' Everything paused. ''WHAT!'' America bellowed also falling of his chair. ''I thought you knew America-san, I'm so sorry!'' The Asian bowed.

America stood up and then waved his hands while moving his head left to right. ''No it's not that dude, I just forgot.'' _Great now I have to hide the girl..._ ''That's not the problem is it you bloody git,''

England hauled on the strands of the Frenches hair and kneed his crotch, which left the victim to squeal, after a while a tear escaped from his face and he instantly fell. Italy dashed to comfort him. ''Oh it's nothing dude, stop worrying,'' the blonde British stepped closer, inhaling, ready to say something but suddenly France hugged his leg.

''What was that for, mon Angleterre **(my England)** ,'' ''Get off me you git!'' ''NEVER!'' England struggled. ''Shut the vack up, vis meeting is dismissed!''

 **('I nearly forgot to mention Canada' time-skip)**

The car ride home was very antisocial as neither America nor Japan spoke. Japan could sense that America was anxious, hell you could see he was afraid. The car pulled up against his apartment. America exhales and fiddles with his keys through the keyhole.

He strided into the living room to see a whole mess of food and clothes on the floor. _Did I do this or did the girl do this._ ''Your so messy America-san,'' the Asian's eyes peered into the room, he grasped the hamburger carefully placing it on the counter.

The blonde man man immediately sprinted up the stairs. His room was actually clean surprisingly. nothing was out of the ordinary except the window that looked like it was falling of its hinges.

Japan followed uncertain of where his friend was going. Alfred walked towards the window and poked his face out of it, The facial expression he was expressing made Japan jump. ''I need to tell you something...''

* * *

 _A girl with beautiful blonde hair, who had her eyes covered by a shadow that was cast by something unknown, laid across he emerald grass. she looked like she was ten or eleven years old._

 _Blue coated her view. Once in a while a white smudge would occasionally carried itself across the atmosphere, which gave her something to look at. ''Gracie!'' A feminine voice hollered across the plain. A raven hair girl with a lushes tan, which was more like eight or nine years old, held an angelic crimson rose._

 _''Spectat prorsus similis tui! **(It looks exactly like you!)**_ _'' The Gracie girl sat up and hovered her hand in front of her, the rose was placed in her palms. ''Quod suus 'a nice rei ad huiusmodi lex diceret: Maybe non posse iterum. fuit milia octoginta annis. **(Aw that's such a nice thing to say, maybe we could play again. It has been eighty thousands years)** ''_

 _The raven hair's face lit up. ''Rem! **(really!)** '' She started springing on the spot. Gracie finally stood up ''Sicut antiquitus... **(Just like the old times)**_

 ** _LAUREN_** _''_

* * *

wake up

WAKE UP

 **WAKE UP**

The closed curtains finally opened to reveal Alfred's enormous smile. The raven girl clashed her head with Alfred's leaving two painful red marks, which Alfred thinks gave him a concussion. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-'' ''Are you two alright'' she lifted her head to see a small black hair man. ''We're alright Japan dude.''

''Japan...?'' She caressed her face while pushing herself body up the tree, her body tumbled slightly. ''I MEAN KIKU!'' One of the girls eyes twitched slightly. ''WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND NAMES! IS IT JAPAN OR KIKU OR ARTHUR AND BRITAIN MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!''

She cracked the silence that was tensing the air. ''Wait... you don't think that Japan or Britain are weird names,'' Japan gave a long stare into her eyes. ''No I don't, the weird thing is this place. It's so not naturally,'' ''HEY!'' Kiku ignored America. His eyes flew open in a matter of moments. ''Wait how old are you?''

''Three hundred and thirty five million years old''

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic.**


End file.
